Photovoltaic modules (also referred to as “PV modules”), e.g., solar panels, are conventionally mounted in locations that are most prone to solar exposure. These locations include, for example, rooftops, open land, etc. Unfortunately, such locations are also exposed to snow, ice, wind, or other static and/or dynamic loads generated by the surrounding environment. A heavy snowfall or ice accumulation, or too strong a wind, can cause structural damage to the PV modules. Therefore, in an effort to ensure that commercially available PV modules can withstand the elements, manufacturers often test the designs in accordance with standardized testing procedures. In one known testing procedure, a number of sandbags are stacked onto the planar solar-exposed surface of a PV module for a specified period of time, for example. At the end of the specified period of time, the PV module is inspected for signs of physical damage.